User talk:Timkoren
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Monstermind Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Doppinator Commerce Quick Reference Chart As the founder of the Monstermind wiki, I figured I'd talk to you about this. There is a problem with the Rev/Hr/Sq/Pop category in the Commerce Quick Reference Chart, as it doesn't properly take into account that while a smaller building might make just as much Rev/Hr/Sq as a larger building, they really only make an equal amount of money if you have the same volume of buildings (ex. if a size 12 and a size 1 building have the same Rev/Hr/Sq, you must have 12 of the size 1 buildings in order to make as much as the size 12 building), so that when comparing the populations, the smaller building will have a much higher rating because the system doesn't take into account that multiple buildings, and thus more population, are needed for it to make as much money as a larger building with the same Rev/Hr/Sq value. I know that doesn't do a good job of explaining what I'm trying to say, but the difference between the shopping mall and the barber exemplifies the point I'm making. Though the shopping mall makes twice as much Rev/Hr as the barber, because the barber is half as large as the shopping mall, they have the same Rev/Hr/Sq. However, the barber, being half as large/productive, has just over half as much Pop as the shopping mall. This skews the Rev/Hr/Sq/Pop category in the barber's favor, making it 13.1 to 7.3, even though, even though it only makes half as much, which means you would need 2 barbers to get the same output as 1 shopping mall, and the Pop for 2 barbers is actually larger than that of 1 shopping mall. Thus, despite the shopping mall in fact giving more money per Pop than the barber, it has a significantly lower Rev/Hr/Sq/Pop value. This would be solved it the category was changed to Rev/Hr/Pop, getting rid of the Sq. This way, something like the chemical lab can measure up a bit better to the tailors; instead of being 2.0 to 11.0 under the current equation, removing the Sq would make it 12.0 to 22.1, a more accurate comparison. As I'm writing this, I realize that this is way more effort than I ever intended to put into a Facebook game. Be that as it may, I hope you'll take my suggestion into consideration, but I will defer to your better judgment. Ben Levin 04:59, October 25, 2011 (UTC)Ben Levin